Welcome to Piggy Island
by ImSpidey2
Summary: A misfit pig named Nerdy, with the help of King Hog and Mechoink, attempts to reveal his true imagination to Piggy Island. Rather than success, hilarity ensues.
1. Misfit

_**Welcome to Piggy Island**_

_**Names:**_

_**Freckled Pig - Nerdy**_  
_**King Pig - King Hog**_  
_**Mechanic Pig - Mechoink**_  
_**Small Pig - Tiny Wiener**_  
_**Medium Pig: Oinkie**_  
_**Large Pig: Snorter**_  
_**Helmet Pig: Ironoink**_  
_**Mustache Pig: Grampig**_  
_**Fat Pig: Fat Pigbert**_

_**Bad Piggies belongs to Rovio.**_

_**No flaming. Review.**_

Ah...Piggy Island. The home turf of the Bad Piggies, right next to Birdy Island. And yes, despite the fact that they're actually plains, they're actually still called islands. Rovio logic, people!

So, anyway, with that out of the way, let's cut to the story. We see the house of Nerdy, the freckled pig. He's trying to show his creativity, but if only if everyone didn't treat him like a misfit!

"Why do all my machines fail? Everyone laughs at me..." Nerdy says, confused.

_=FLASHBACK=_

_Nerdy showed his newest invention: the Piggy Plane._

_"This one definitely won't fail!" Nerdy said._

_"Yeah, it will, four-eyes." Snorter said as the others laughed, except for King Hog and Mechoink, who secretly glared at the others._

_"You'll see! It'll work!" Nerdy said as he got inside, and started the propeller, powered by a helicopter engine._

_"See? I told you it'd-" Nerdy got interrupted as the vehicle got damaged from hitting the ceiling, with the wings and tail breaking off and the wood cracking._

_"Oh, no! Systems are failing! Mayday! Mayday...!" Nerdy squealed in fear as the vehicle starts to fall._

_The plane finally crashes into the ground, with pieces flying all over the place._

_"Ouch." Nerdy said._

_The other pigs laughed, except for King Hog and Mechoink, who gave Nerdy a disappointed and sad look._

_Nerdy looked back with the same expression._

_=END FLASHBACK=_

Nerdy was destined to make a great invention that wouldn't get destroyed easily. The pigs might need his help, because he has all the creativity they need. But they just won't understand. He must make a promising machine to get the birds' eggs.

"Hey, Nerdy! C'mere!" A distant voice said.

Nerdy hopped out of his house, and saw Mechoink and King Hog, with a wooden chair.

"I want you to do throne duty." King Hog said.

"Oh, come on...!" Mechoink and Nerdy groaned.

Moving King Pig's throne around was a pain in the curly tail. They had to go under the throne, and hop around until they get so tired that the throne would crush them, while King Hog enjoys all the comfort.

They pass a telescope, but it later got King Hog's attention.

"Hey, a telescope!" King Hog said.

They test it and see the birds' eggs, their target!

"Yes, we found the eggs!" The pigs said as Mechoink and Nerdy hopped from under the throne.

"Now all we need to do is to write a map, and everything will go perfect!" Mechoink said.

"Great! Nerdy, with your imagination, can build all the vehicles we need!" King Hog said.

"Alright!" Nerdy said. "Then everyone can understand me!" Nerdy said.

"And if you're in a tough spot, I'll help!" Mechoink said.

"Alright, that's good!" Nerdy said.

They completed the map, and Nerdy found a fan.

"What's this?" Nerdy said as he turned on a fan...which would be the worst decision in his life.

**"NO, NERDY! TURN IT OFF!"** Mechoink said, panicking.

The map flew to the fan, and got chopped into bits!

**"NOOOOOO!"** They all said.

King Hog growled.

"Now look what you did! Now we have to piece it together!" King Hog said.

"I'msosorryIwasjustcuriousIcanf ixthisI'llneverevereverdoitagain!" Nerdy said, having a nervous breakdown.

"Alright, alright, alright! I'll forgive you. But look at the bright side! This can bring your inventions to the test." King Hog said.

Nerdy smiled, calmed down. At least two people cooperated with him.

**_E.O.C._**

**_Next chapter coming soon!_**


	2. Ground Hog Day

_**Welcome to Piggy Island**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Rovio owns Bad Piggies.**_

_**Please be constructive if you're gonna leave reviews.**_

And so their journey began to get all the map pieces.

"Alright, let's build!" King Hog said.

Nerdy made a simple vehicle: three wooden blocks with two wooden wheels.

"Let's roll!" Nerdy said.

The vehicle drove down the hill, got the star crate, and got the map piece.

"Hey, I got it! I actually go-" Nerdy was got interrupted when he hit the TNT, blowing the vehicle into pieces, and sending him and the vehicle pieces flying. Nerdy was flying in the sky at supersonic speeds, but fell to the ground twice as fast. Nerdy fell so fast, he crashed THROUGH the ground, with dirt and grass flying everywhere.

"Oooooh...!" King Hog and Mechoink exclaimed.

_A screen then showed, with Nerdy hanging onto a balloon, with text showing:_

_"Hang in there, piggy!"_

"Alright, we got the piece, but I don't wanna do that again." Nerdy said with bruises, bumps and a black eye.

"Don't worry, it won't happen again." King Hog said.

As they get the other 35 pieces, the vehicle crashes sometimes, as we go to a crash montage.

=MONTAGE=

=CLIP 1=

Nerdy was flying a helicopter, but it crashes against the wall.

"Grrn!" Nerdy said in pain.

=CLIP 2=

Nerdy was flying a plane, but the top part breaks off, and Nerdy loses control and crashes.

"Haah!" Nerdy exclaimed.

=CLIP 3=

Nerdy was riding a AT-AT Walker, but it falls in TNT, making it explode and sending Nerdy into the ceiling.

"Gah!" Nerdy yelled in pain.

=CLIP 4=

Nerdy was driving a car, but it was driving too fast and smashes against a wall.

"Ugh!" Nerdy said again.

=CLIP 5=

Nerdy was riding a truck, but the TNT exploded.

"Aaaah!" Nerdy exclaimed in pain again.

=END MONTAGE=

"Alright...I finally got them all..." Nerdy said, exhausted.

"Alright, let's take a little break. After all, those eggs are bound to be ours!" King Hog said.

"Yeah, I need a break too. I was tired making all these machines for you." Mechoink said.

"I bet." Nerdy said.

So the piggies took the break.

Nerdy was on Skype, and was chatting with Oinkie. However, like in their Facebook account(which is the official Bad Piggies page), they have very bad grammar.

A/N: This scene was intentionally used as a joke, and I'm doing everything in my power to not break any rule in the guidelines.

"Bad Pigez iz on zale: Tehl ur fwenz! ! ! 1 1" Nerdy typed in.

"Okaiez!" Oinkie typed.

"Y U no treet me liek mizfit anymoarz?" Nerdy typed.

"U R Keeng Hougz beeldur." Oinkie typed.

"O ya." Nerdy typed.

"O, and job iz haurd. I getz bumpz n bruizez." Nerdy typed.

"U pour pig." Oinkie typed.

"Me knowz." Nerdy typed.

"Y we zo bad at tiebing?" Oinkie said.

"Dunnoz." Nerdy typed.

"Goddago. Moar latur. K, thx, bai." Oinkie typed.

**"BAIZ! ! ! 1 ! 11"** Nerdy typed.

Meanwhile, we see Grampig, King Hog and Ironhead eating popcorn.

"Mmm...This is delicious!" King Hog said.

"I know, right?" Grampig said.

"I could eat all the popcorn in the world!" Ironoink said.

"Me too." King Hog said.

Then someone got their attention.

"Hey, guys! Guys!" A low, dumb-sounding voice said.

It was Fat Pigbert, getting a hot dog.

"I'm gonna get a hot dog! Oh, and I told you this for no reason. Duuh, I'm hungry!" Fat Pigbert said.

"Don't mind him. He loves to eat." King Hog said.

"Alright." Grampig said.

Meanwhile, Mechoink is reacting to The Last Airbender.

"So let's see if I understand this. The Fire Nation, which are paragons of absolute intelligence, I'm gonna assume, are able to imprison a bunch of Earthbenders, in a area FULL of earth, which is of course, their primary weapon, and on top of that, the Earthbenders are too stupid to know, right from the word "go", that their powers basically turn their prison camp into a **ARMORY?** **!** Are you serious? ! What the oink? !

Everyone then gone to sleep after the big day. Tomorrow was gonna be another big day.

_**E.O.C.**_

_**As I said before, the text talk near the end was used as a joke, and was also intentionally made for a joke, so FanFiction, please don't count that as breaking a rule. See you next chapter if this doesn't get deleted.**_

_**Skype translation**_

_**"Bad Piggies HD is on sale: Tell your friends!"**_

_**"Okay!"**_

_**"Why aren't you treating me like a misfit anymore?"**_

_**"You were hired as King Hog's builder."**_

_**"Oh, yeah."**_

_**"Oh, and I forgot to mention this. My job is really hard. I always get bumps and bruises."**_

_**"You poor pig!"**_

_**"I know."**_

_**"Why are we so bad at typing?"**_

_**"Dunno."**_

_**"I gotta go. More to say later. Okay, thanks, bye!"**_

_**"Bye!"**_


	3. When Pigs Fly

Welcome to Piggy Island

Chapter 3

Bad Piggies is not mine.

No flaming.

Review.

The next day, the pigs were taping the map up, while King Hog thinks about the eggs.

"If only if they were here..." King Hog thought.

However, Mechoink looked through the telescope, and saw that the eggs were moved!

"Oh, no! They were moved to another place!" Mechoink said, shocked.

"We need to change tactics. Let's choose wood, not paper." King Hog said.

"Here's some wood!" Nerdy said as he drew the map on one side of a box, then using a crowbar to open it. However, they were opening A BOX OF TNT!

When Mechoink and King Hog realized this, they were in absolute shock. They had to stop Nerdy.

"NO, NERDY! THAT'S TNT! STOOOP!" King Hog and Mechoink screamed.

But it was too late - it exploded.

King Hog was covered with smoke, and growled furiously.

"NOW WE HAVE TO DO THE SAME THING ALL OVER AGAIN! !" King Hog screamed like he never screamed before.

"Uh-oh..." Nerdy said.

They later discovered that the pieces were scattered in places that only flying machines would reach them.

"Well, let's make pigs fly!" Nerdy said.

It started off simple. Nerdy was strapped to a balloon, and the wind blows him to the wooden piece.

"Uh-oh. If I don't pop it where the TNT is, I'll be too high. So pain is the solution..." Nerdy said, uneasily.

Nerdy pops the balloon, and lands on the TNT, making him fly towards both star crates and the piece.

"I did it! I wouldn't be surprised if I got a black eye and a bump!" Nerdy said.

As they got the other 35 pieces, we have another crash montage.

=MONTAGE 2=

=CLIP 1=

Nerdy was flying a helicopter, but it falls on TNT, blowing it into pieces.

"MY SNOUT!" Nerdy said in pain.

=CLIP 2=

Nerdy was hanging onto balloons, but they all pop and Nerdy crashes.

"Doowweee!" Nerdy exclaimed.

=CLIP 3=

Nerdy was riding a robot but it takes too much damage and explodes.

"WHOOOOA!" Nerdy said in shock.

"I got them all!" Nerdy said.

"Where the oink are those eggs? ! They're supposed to be here!" King Hog said in anger.

"I...I dunno!" Mechoink said.

Nerdy looked through the telescope and saw that it was a hoax! The Blues painted eggs on the end of the telescope.

King Pig was furious, and chased after the two pigs, screaming gibberish.

"That was funny!" Blue Jay said.

"I know!" Blue Jim said.

"Did you see the look on their face?" Blue Jake said.

"Yeah!" Blue Jay said before they continue laughing.

Back at the Pig Castle, the Pigs were scared, and King Pig's screaming was heard in the background.

"He's still really angry because of that prank the Birds made." Mechoink said.

"I think he's gonna destroy this castle." Nerdy said.

"RAAAAAH! ! I HATE YOU STUPID BIRDS AND I HOPE YOU LIVE A HORRIBLE LIFE! ! I HATE YOU! ! I HATE YOU! ! YOU'LL NEVER GET THOSE EGGS BAAAAAAAAAACK! ! ! !" King Hog said as he bashes his head against the stone wall, then making the castle become unstable and eventually topple on itself.

Luckily, no one was hurt, but it'll take a while to make repairs.

E.O.C.


	4. Flight in the Night

_**Bad Piggies**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Bad Piggies belongs to Rovio.**_

_**Don't flame, please review.**_

After rebuilding the Pig Castle, and after King Pig calms down after that prank the Blues pulled on them, the Pigs sneaked into Birdy Island that night. They finally saw the eggs, with Red and Bomb sleeping near them.

"There they are. Nerdy, go get them." King Hog whispered.

"But-" Nerdy got quietly cut off by King Hog.

"It's okay. They're deep sleepers." King Hog whispered.

Nerdy quietly got the eggs.

"Got 'em!" Nerdy whispered with glee.

"Good job." Mechoink whispered.

"Let's put them in our vehicles." King Hog suggested quietly.

36 crashes and goals later, they finally got the eggs.

The pigs celebrated briefly before Nerdy realized something.

"Wait...We did make a helicopter, but it crashed. It'll take a while to make another." Nerdy said.

"Hard work is always worth something!" King Hog said.

After a while, the three finally completed their greatest creation: the Porkcopter.

"This is the best invention I've ever seen!" Nerdy said, excited.

"It even has a egg carrier!" King Hog said.

"Let's fly!" Mechoink said.

The three got inside the helicopter and start up the helicopter...which accidentally woke up the birds.

"Huh...? **OH, NO! THE EGGS!"** Red screamed.

"Why now? !" Bomb said, angered.

"Destroy the machine! Prepare the slingshot!" Chuck said.

"**WHAT? !** I thought we messed it up! We put that on our Facebook!" Nerdy said in shock.

"They must've fixed it." King Hog said.

Red launched himself first, and hit the landing wheels, forcing it off and slightly damaging the floor inside, and making a rotor blade fall of both the top rotor and the back rotor.

"We lost the wheels and some rotor blades!" King Hog said as a alarm blared in the helicopter.

Chuck launched himself next, and used his abilty to break off the rear rotor, and everything connected to the larger area.

"We're losing balance! The rear rotor is destroyed! !" Nerdy screamed as the alarm starts failing and the screens slowly going to static.

"3 stars for me!" Bomb said as he launched himself last, and uses his ability to blow off the top rotor.

The alarm siren shattered and the screens are cracked.

"Oh, no! Our systems are failing!

The egg carrier explodes, sending the eggs flying back into their nest!

"Yay!" The birds cheered.

"Well...I guess this is it..." Nerdy sobbed.

"Goodbye, Nerdy...It was wonderful knowing you..." King Hog said.

"See you in the afterlife..." Mechoink cried.

The helicopter finally crashes and explodes.

"Well, that'll keep them away for the rest of the night." Red said before going back to sleep, with the others doing the same.

King Hog and Mechoink coughed due to the huge amounts of smoke. They couldn't believe they survived. But where was Nerdy...?

"Nerdy? **NERDY? !"** King Hog called with a worried tone in his voice.

"Where are you, kid?" Mechoink called for Nerdy.

They then saw a horrible sight.

They found Nerdy...but he had two black eyes, a bump on his head, and bruises everywhere. He looked like he was dead, but they then found out later...

He _was_ dead.

**"NOOOOOOO! ! !"** King Hog said before wailing.

Mechoink cried not soon after.

"WHY? ! Why him? !" King Hog said.

"You should've killed me! !" Mechoink said.

King Hog hugged Nerdy. He couldn't believe it. His inventor...dead.

But then, he saw Nerdy's eyes slightly open, and heard him cough.

"S...Si...Sir?" Nerdy groaned.

**"OH, NERDY! ! THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE ALIVE! !"** King Hog screamed with joy as he squeezed Nerdy.

Mechoink cheered as well.

After their small celebration is over, they go back to the Pig Castle for a big party.

_**E.O.C.**_

_**Last chapter coming soon!**_


	5. Party

_**Welcome to Piggy Island**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Final chapter.**_

_**Bad Piggies belongs to Rovio.**_

_**No flaming, review, please.**_

The pigs came back to the Pig Castle, and saw that all of the pigs are having a party. Oinkie, Tiny Wiener, Snorter, Ironoink, Grampig, Fat Pigbert, even the King Pig Mode pigs! and then they joined as well.

Then Nerdy realized something.

"Wait. Why are we having a party?" Nerdy said.

"Because parties are fun! And since you failed to get the eggs again, we got some of our own! They're not from birds either!" Oinkie said.

"Oh." Nerdy said.

"That's a tasty green cake there!" King Hog said.

"I know, right? I love it!" Fat Pigbert said.

We then cut to two pigs who are playing music. One on the record and the other wearing headphones.

"Isn't spinning around on the record fun?" The pig with headphones said with a smile.

"Yeah, and at the same time, scary!" The other pig on the record said.

"How low can you go, Your Pigginess?" One pig said.

"I'll show you!" King Hog said.

King Hog went under the pole, sweating as he does so.

The pigs cheered.

"Good job, sir!" One pig cheered.

Later on, they then show a pig whacking a Red pinata.

"Whack that bird!" King Hog said.

With each whack, the pigs laughed harder.

"That's what I call 3 stars!" Grampig laughed.

"You failed the level!" Ironoink laughed.

Then they were playing Pin the Crown on King Hog.

Nerdy was playing first, pinned the crown on the picture, and then saw that he placed it wrong.

"Dang." Nerdy said.

A lot of times later, the crown was pinned all over the picture except of the correct place.

"Holy oink, even I can't pin the crown on my own head!" King Hog said.

"My turn." Mechoink said. He closed his eyes as he pinned it, and then opened his eyes to see that he finally pinned the crown on the correct place!

**"FINALLY!"** Mechoink cheered.

The others cheered as well.

King Hog was thinking of something throughout this whole story. He finally decided to tell it to Nerdy.

"Alright...I know you might think this is weird to say, but I just have to make it come out. So, here it goes...Nerdy...Have you ever wondered where did your family go?" King Hog said.

"Yeah, especially my daddy." Nerdy said.

"Well..._I_ am your father." King Hog said.

Nerdy gasped.

"Daddy...?" Nerdy said in shock.

"Yeah, and I'm your uncle." Mechoink said.

Nerdy gasped louder.

"Uncle? ! But...where's Mommy?" Nerdy said, amazed.

"She's busy, but I can show you a picture. Here she is." King Hog said as he showed Nerdy a picture of Queen Hog.

Then King Hog showed him something else. "And here's your sister." He said as he showed him Princess Hog.

"Hey...It's all coming back to me now! You guys looked so familiar! I think I had amnesia. And how come I'm not a prince?" Nerdy said.

"You were lost, son. You did have amnesia when you were lost. I was looking for you for years...and I finally found you, and you got to know us again. And for your second question, I was asking myself that question for a while. I finally decided to give you the crown again. Now, Nerdy, I'm happy to announce that you're Prince Hog again, and this time, I'll make sure you won't get lost ever again. So, here's your crown, son." King Hog said.

King Hog put the crown on Nerdy.

"Thanks, Daddy. For now on, I'm staying with the Bad Piggies clan." Nerdy, now Prince Pig said.

"You made a good decision, son. You really did." King Hog said.

"Same opinion here." Mechoink said.

And then, all of a sudden...

"Who says I'm busy?" A voice said.

It was Queen Hog!

"Sweetie! I just found our son!" King Hog said.

Both female pigs gasped.

"Nerdy? You're actually here!" Princess Hog said.

"Sis!" Prince Hog said with a huge smile as they hugged.

Thus, a royal pig family was finally reunited.

Then Prince Hog remembered.

"Wait. If we have our own eggs, does that mean we won't steal the birds' eggs anymore?" Prince Hog said, curious.

"No, we'll still do it just to make them angry!" King Hog laughed.

"Oh. Phew!" Prince Hog said in relief.

They then sang a pig version of Rudolph.

_**A/N: I just had to make this part.**_

You know Tiny Wiener, Oinkie, Snorter and Ironhead also, and Grampig, Fat Pigbert, me and King Hog, the CEO." Mechoink sang.

"But do you recall..." Nerdy said, singing.

"...the most famous pig of all...?" King Hog sang.

"Nerdy, the freckled piggy, had a brain bigger than his nose, and if you ever saw him, you would even say it shows! All the other piggies, used to laugh and call him names, and they never let poor Nerdy join in any Piggy Games!" Everyone sang.

"Then finally, on World Egg Day, King Hog came to say..." Everyone continued singing.

"Nerdy, with your brain so big, won't you help build today, geek?" King Hog sang.

"Then how the piggies loved him, as they shouted out with glee...Nerdy, the freckled piggy, you'll go down in history!" Everyone sang, and sang the final lyric louder.

They then danced to the Angry Birds and Bad Piggies theme songs.

They then enjoyed the rest of the party.

Back to the birds, before we conclude this story...

It was morning, with a beautiful sunrise. Red yawned and woke up. He was glad to see the eggs still in their nest.

Then he saw a envelope.

Red opened it and saw a message from the pigs.

_**A/N: Intentional bad typing coming up again!**_

_We gout owr own eggiez._

Red smiled. He was finally free from the pigs.

Then he saw something on the back.

_Butt we ztill zteel eggiez juzt fur funzies!_

_Sighned,_

_Da Bad Pigiez!_

"Aw, squawk..." Red said, disappointed and slightly angered. The battle against the birds and pigs will go on for a long time.

_**THE END**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
